


一朝情事3

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: pao友变真爱/现背/勿上升//
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 1





	一朝情事3

**Author's Note:**

> pao友变真爱/  
现背/  
勿上升//

3.  
《夏梦》

夏之光对这个夏天充满了期待，从听到“星光岛”这个名字开始，从看到此时身边的翟潇闻开始。  
三月的岛上海风，还带着一股独有的咸腥气味。  
夏之光深吸了一口气，让自己和这座将要相处三个月的海岛打个最初的招呼。  
“咋了？”夏之光看见一旁兴致不算太高的翟潇闻，又靠近了些。  
“没事……”翟潇闻又往另一边移了移，保持了一点距离。  
夏之光不喜欢这样的距离，翟潇闻在刻意回避他。至于为什么，夏之光好好反思了一下，觉得是不是前几天对翟潇闻太不温柔了？  
很不温柔吗？那下次就注意一点好了，夏之光有转头去看身旁的翟潇闻，男孩就一个人安静地站着，一旁的彭楚粤走过来拍了拍翟潇闻的肩，给了翟潇闻一个拥抱，这个拥抱的时间很长，长到夏之光恨不得把两个人立马拉开。  
翟潇闻，这个拥抱其实我也可以给你啊。  
你知不知道。  
翟潇闻第一次觉得自己会这样紧张。从前一年的明日之子后，翟潇闻就没有再在舞台上表演过了，而自己的舞蹈又是三个月前刚学的，翟潇闻扫了眼眼前五个伙伴，他们大多意气风发，大多基础扎实，他们等这个舞台比自己更久。  
但，他真的太想站上这个舞台了。  
翟潇闻，不要拖队友的后腿，不要看轻自己。  
腰被人揽住，在最柔软的地方掐了一下，精准而独到。  
是夏之光。  
“来，我们加个油啊！”  
“加油！”翟潇闻从来没感觉这么有力量过。  
腰间的温度还没有褪去，演出的灯光已经打下。  
一曲《西门少年》，他们整整练了一个多月。  
最后一个帅气收尾，掌声响起，翟潇闻感觉自己快要哭出来了，舞台的光很亮。  
自我介绍的很成功，个人才艺也是让导师们成功注意到了自己，干得不错，翟潇闻。  
F班，翟潇闻。  
早就预料到的结果。  
令人意外的是小粤哥也落到了F班，还有那个傻瓜夏之光，在比赛前说要陪自己去F也就算了，竟然在舞台上直接说出口了，当然，不是为了自己。  
那是他四年的兄弟，说过要同甘共苦的兄弟。  
他们，性欲之交罢了。  
翟潇闻突然委屈得有点想哭，不知是为了什么，是为了舞台，还是夏之光。  
“你还好吗？”录制结束，准备回大通铺，继续录制。  
“我吗？”翟潇闻给走上来的夏之光挤出来了一个还算不错的微笑，“意料之中啊~你也知道我的水平~”  
“你唱歌很好听。”  
这是翟潇闻不多得听到的夸赞，夜幕降临的星光岛远处出现了紫红色的晚霞，像梦境一样。  
“谢谢。”

“小翟，你和光光是上下铺！我们都是一起的，还不错！”  
夏之光觉得自己从未这么满意过一个选秀节目，虽然是大通铺，但至少，和自己最想要的人，离得最近。  
“你们赶紧和家人打最后的电话，要收手机了！”选管姐姐做着最后的通知。  
翟潇闻和家里简短的打了个电话，在一旁并没有再需要联络感情的人，翻了翻手机的通讯录，突然看到了“夏之光”，点开来，是他们三天前最后联系的短信。  
[比赛加油。]  
[好。]  
[一起出道吧。]  
最后就停在了这里，翟潇闻没有回。  
出道，遥远而不可及，就像像太阳的夏之光一样，炽热的发烫。  
[在想什么？]  
手机突然蹦出了一条短信，是夏之光。  
[没什么。]  
[骗人]  
[信不信随你。]  
[晚上？]  
[夏之光，算了吧。]  
[？]  
翟潇闻把所有短信都摁了删除键，然后关了机。  
晚上翟潇闻一直呆在床上，翻翻自己随手从家里带来的心灵鸡汤，实在是无趣。  
第一天，大家都是很小心翼翼的样子。  
“光光，你没事吧？”  
“要不要去看一下？”  
翟潇闻听见赵磊和焉栩嘉突然焦急的声音，和迅速围过来的人群。  
“没事没事，我刚才不小心摔了一下，我自己去清理一下就好~”  
翟潇闻放下书，往下探了探头，夏之光已经走远去了洗漱室。  
翟潇闻将被子盖在自己头上，又想起夏之光的那句“一起出道吧”，脸开始不自觉地发烫。  
自己真的有机会和他一起出道吗？  
有吗？  
翟潇闻在被子里偷偷叹了一口气。  
“磊磊，光光他人呢？”翟潇闻看见从洗漱室走回来的赵磊却没看见夏之光。  
“他去练习室了，他说他有些无聊，去练练舞。”  
“好。”翟潇闻告别了赵磊，往练习室方向走了走，练习室还没什么人，走廊里没有开灯，翟潇闻有些犹豫地摸索了进去。  
突然被人拉住了手腕，拉进了一间黑漆漆的房间。  
翟潇闻下意识地想喊出声，却被人吻住了唇。  
这个吻来得急迫又热烈，翟潇闻想要做抵抗，却被死死地控制住了双手，对方的舌头在翟潇闻的口腔里熟练地搅动着，因为嘴巴被迫张开，津液从翟潇闻的嘴角流下，顺着脖颈流到了胸上。  
“夏之光！”过了许久，对方才放开了他，还舔掉了嘴角流下的津液。翟潇闻想要推开将他压着的夏之光。  
“怎么了？”夏之光的吻一个个的落在了翟潇闻的额发，眉毛，眼角……“你哭了？”夏之光吻去了翟潇闻刚落下的眼泪。  
“我……我们停下吧……”  
夏之光将翟潇闻的衣服撩起来的手顿了一下，翟潇闻就那样看着夏之光，习惯了黑暗的眼睛，能清楚地看清夏之光明亮的眼神。  
夏之光将衣服放下，双手并没有从中拿出来，而是搂住了翟潇闻的腰。  
“你在生气……”  
“没有。”  
“你在逃避……”  
“夏之光，你应该去更大的舞台啊，我们的事就过去了吧！”翟潇闻整个人就像泄了气的皮球一样，语气也跟着软了下来。  
被夏之光搂住的腰，被禁锢得更紧了，夏之光的一只手还不断得向上试探着。  
乳头被触碰的一瞬间，翟潇闻像触了电一般抖了一下。  
翟潇闻又被夏之光吻住，乳尖被玩弄得酥麻感让翟潇闻不禁得扭动起来，夏之光的另一只手在翟潇闻的后背上来回游走，翟潇闻的身子一下软了下来，被夏之光用腿挂住。  
“你和前途，我都要，听见了吗？”  
是用气声说出来的，翟潇闻也去确信只有自己能听到。  
你是傻子吗，夏之光。  
夏之光将手伸到翟潇闻的裤子里，前几天刚被狠狠做过的后穴，现在并不算紧，夏之光将翟潇闻抱进了怀里，找了个翟潇闻最舒服的姿势，半脱下了两人的裤子，将自己的性器插入了翟潇闻的后穴里。  
“忍忍……”夏之光并没有将全部的性器插进翟潇闻的后穴，没有润滑剂，翟潇闻有些吃痛的想要叫夏之光赶紧停下。  
但是夏之光太知道翟潇闻的几个敏感点，一下就让翟潇闻的舒服得叫出了声。  
“啊……啊啊啊……”  
“闻闻，舒服吗？”  
“你快点……”翟潇闻主动地迎合上了夏之光的性器，停在一半真是让人难受极了。  
“你……”夏之光有些无奈地看着怀里已经有些高潮的翟潇闻，果然没什么比做爱更能促进两人关系的事了。  
夏之光将翟潇闻换了个姿势，彻底压在了身下，猛地抽插了几下，翟潇闻前面就立马射了出来，全部射在了内裤里，夏之光将自己的性器顶到了翟潇闻最里面的敏感点，翟潇闻扭了扭腰，夹紧了后穴，让夏之光直接射在了里面。  
翟潇闻躺在地上喘气，夏之光把翟潇闻的裤子提了提，将自己的棉袄裹在了翟潇闻身上，亲了亲翟潇闻的鼻尖，“一会儿披着衣服，去洗个澡。”  
翟潇闻乖巧地点了点头，他知道夏之光就算再急迫还是留了分寸。  
夏之光想要去打开练习室的门，却被翟潇闻握住了手臂。  
“你哪里受伤了？”  
夏之光听到翟潇闻的询问脸上露出了许久没有露出的轻松神色。  
“只是摔了一下，不碍事~”夏之光举起了另一只手，给翟潇闻看了一下破了皮的手肘，“磊磊给我涂过药了。”  
“那就好，以后注意点。”  
翟潇闻瞪了一眼不但没有痛苦之意还已经笑开了的夏之光，“真是个憨憨。”  
“所以，你是担心我，才来找我的？”  
“没有。”  
“那你为什么来找我，嗯？”夏之光低头去看故意扭过头不去看他的翟潇闻。  
却被落下了一个吻。  
“我去洗澡啦~”  
“欸，一起啊，等等我。”  
“滚。”  
[一起出道吧。]  
[试试吧。]  
翟潇闻在创造营的第一夜，耳边呼噜声此起彼伏，却格外安心。  
[我们会一起拥有同一个夏天的梦吗？]  
那就咬紧牙，试试吧。


End file.
